


Kiss Me Quick

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, First Kiss, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com/">cellard00rs</a>'s prompt: "Sastiel, their first kiss happens in a really unexpected way".</p><p>Sam knew letting Cas tag along on an undercover job was kind of asking for <i>something</i> out of the ordinary to happen. But he never would have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

“Alright, Cas, you got it? You want me to go over anything one more time…?” Sam asked, glancing over at Cas as he found a parking spot and pulled the Impala into it.

“I think everything is clear.” Cas nodded slowly, gaze fixed somewhere next to Sam’s head as he thought for a second, eyes squinted. “The group of witches you and Dean are tracking tend to frequent this… establishment.”

“Nightclub.”

“Yes. You and I are going to go inside the – the nightclub, and locate them. Then we’re going to wait until we can get one of them alone and preferably escort her outside so that we can get her to talk, while Dean is investigating the house in which they meet to practice their craft.”

“Right. And what are we not gonna do?”

Cas frowned. “We are not going to be seen until the crucial moment, because they are aware of what you look like.”

“Great,” Sam said, giving Cas a wide smile. “Okay, well that’s… pretty much everything. Look, Cas, it’s awesome that you wanna help out. And it’s fun havin’ you along. Really. Just follow my lead, okay?”

Cas nodded, getting out of the car with Sam and following him towards the entrance of the club. Sam had dressed appropriately in dark jeans and a black t-shirt of Dean’s that clung kind of ridiculously to his pecs and his biceps, trying to at least fit in a little, but despite Sam’s gentle reasoning, Cas had not been persuaded to ditch the trenchcoat ensemble. Sam had eventually just sighed and pressed on.

“This is very odd,” Sam heard Cas comment quietly by his side as they joined the end of the queue to get inside. “Aren’t any of these women cold?”

Sam looked around, an amused little smile on his face as he took in the scantily-clad girls surrounding them in little giggly clusters. “I guess. But the weather isn’t exactly their top priority when they’re dressing for a night out, I don’t think. They wanna look nice.” At the sight of Cas’s slightly perplexed expression, Sam acted on a curious thought and added, “Don’t you think they look good?”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Sam. “You’re asking if I find them aesthetically pleasing?”

Sam laughed a little at the phrasing. “Uh, yeah.” He just couldn’t help but wonder if Cas ever felt any kind of… _attraction_ towards anyone. Any human. Not that he had any reason for that particular vein of curiosity, he was just… interested. Academically.

“I suppose the array of colours in their clothing is visually stimulating…” Cas mused, and Sam snorted, figuring that was enough of an answer he was going to get and opening his mouth to change the subject before Cas got even more bewildered, when Cas turned to him and added thoughtfully, “I think I find _you_ very aesthetically pleasing, Sam.”

Sam blinked dumbly in response, and something inside his chest which he hadn’t really noticed before suddenly fluttered. “Um. I—okay. I don’t think you quite, uh, understand the concept—“

“Oh no, I understand.”

Cas held Sam’s gaze with those placid, ice-blue eyes for just long enough to make Sam’s cheeks bloom scarlet, before turning his attention to the bouncer on the door. Sam hadn’t even realised they’d reached the front of the queue. He fumbled for his wallet to pay the entrance fee, narrowly saving Cas from being kicked out when he tried to simply walk inside, and thanking whatever God there was that it was dark both outside and in. At least no one could tell his face was the colour of a tomato.

The place was loud. Loud as hell. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a club – probably way back in his early college days, fake ID helpfully supplied by Dean in an attempt to ‘getcha laid already, Sammy’ – but he was sure it hadn’t been this… _obnoxious_.

Man, he felt old.

Through a combination of wild gesticulating and shouting into his ear, Sam managed to communicate to a very overwhelmed-looking Cas that they should go further into the club and find a room that was a little quieter, because he couldn’t see the witches they were looking for anywhere in here anyway. Half-dragging the angel by his trenchcoat sleeve, Sam led them deeper inside, into a slightly smaller room where the music was more low-key, but still significantly too much bass for Sam’s particular tastes.

“We should probably get a drink. Y’know, blend in a little,” Sam suggested, nodding to the bar, and Cas followed him over without question. There was something about Cas’s trust that Sam obviously knew what he was doing that made Sam smile a little to himself as he ordered his beer.

“What should I drink?” Cas enquired.

“Uh… for you, probably water,” Sam said with a laugh. There was definitely a hilarious time and place for seeing what drunk Cas was like, but this was – sadly – not it.

Drinks in hand, they went over to the far wall, Sam leaning his back against it and scanning the crowds of people on the dancefloor and grouped around the tables on the edges of the room for any sign of their girls. About half an hour passed with no success, both of them passing the time with their patented stilted small-talk, both of them pretending not to notice when Cas stared at Sam for too long, or when Sam reached out to place his hand at Cas’s hip and faltered at the last second, remembering where they were and, more importantly, who Cas was.

He had no idea what had gotten into him, but it didn’t feel like something new. More so like something which had been slowly blooming within him since he first met Cas, sparked by that awe-struck first moment in which he couldn’t even believe that Cas was _real_. Something that had simmered for so long, and now that he was spending what he now realised was his first time actually alone with Cas, it was just… boiling over a little.

Sam shook himself slightly. He had to pay attention. Those kinds of thoughts were both ridiculous and dangerous in a situation like this.

“Hey, maybe we should try another room. I don’t see them anywh—oh. Crap.” Sam’s eyes widened as he saw three of the five women they were looking for, and they were standing close enough to them that Sam could count the bracelets they were wearing. One of them was scanning the crowd, maybe looking for the other two, and her gaze was swivelling closer and closer and there wasn’t enough time to get out of the way—

And Cas kissed him.

He found himself slammed back against the wall hard, wincing a little as his head thunked against the brick, but completely forgetting about it because _Cas was kissing him._

He was crowded right up against Sam, pressing him into the wall with a protective fierceness, lips closed but firm, hands tangling in Sam’s hair. Sam’s eyes were open wide, staring in shock at the blur of Cas’s face as his heart jack-hammered in his chest, but somehow his brain caught up. Cas was completely shielding him from view, and there was no better way to blend in to a slightly skeevy nightclub scene than to make out against a wall. Right?

Right.

Sam’s eyes slid closed and his hands found their way beneath the trenchcoat, settling at Cas’s hips and squeezing a little as he kissed him back. He’d thought Cas would be tentative, uncertain – not that he’d, y’know, _thought_ about kissing Cas, particularly – but he was completely the opposite, forceful and sure of himself, and when Sam hesitantly parted his lips, Cas didn’t waste any time, slipping his tongue between them and deepening the kiss into something hotter, more intense, their lips slotting together almost perfectly. And God, his hips keeping Sam’s own pinned effortlessly against the wall was making Sam’s head spin, the strength behind the grip of his hands in Sam’s hair –

And then he was gone.

“The coast is clear. They’ve moved onto a table on the far side of the room, I believe. They didn’t see you,” Cas said, taking a formal step back from him, as if nothing had happened.

Sam was almost convinced nothing _had_ happened, if it wasn’t for his quick breaths and the glistening wetness lingering on Cas’s lips that he couldn’t stop goddamn staring at. “I. Uh. Good. That’s good. Um, that was… some great initiative you took right there.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, peering closer at Sam’s face. “You seem flushed. And your pupils are unusually dilated.”

Sam swallowed. “So?”

“If I’m correct, those are two common physiological symptoms of sexual arousal in humans,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. He tilted his head. “Are you sexually aroused, Sam?”

Sam stared at him for a second, then covered his face with his hands, groaning a little. “Okay, this is—that’s not—we got work to do,” he fumbled, slipping past Cas to get a better view of the table.

Cas simply followed, smiling a small, pleased smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
